Not a Girl, Not yet a Woman
by elskling
Summary: Tyttöhän oli vasta 12, Luoja paratkoon. Fem!Ed. En omista Fullmetal Alchemistia.
1. Prologi

**Ihan kokeilumielessä tällaisen tein, kun olen aina halunnut kirjoittaa genderswappia. Ilmoitettu paritus voi horjua matkan varrella ja vaihtuakin, en tiedä vielä. **

* * *

_Roy's PoV_

Siinä hän nyt oli. Istui suoraan edessäni mustassa, nahalla verhoillussa tuolissa nojaten vasemmalla kädellä käsinojaan ja lepuuttaen leukaa rystysiin. Kasvoillaan vakava, melkein jopa vihamielinen ilme ja katse poltti tieltään kaiken millä oli pokkaa katsoa takaisin (siksi minäkään en katsonut häntä suoraan silmiin, vaan hieman pään ylitse).

Vieläkin sitä oli vähän vaikea uskoa. Kirjallinen koe meni muutamista puutteista huolimatta läpi, suullisessa haastattelussa kokelaan ääni oli ollut puhdas epäröinnistä, ja hän laski tulemaan suuria sanoja. Mutta se käytännön koe. Hänen ei edes ollut tarvetta piirtää muunnoskehää. Ilmoille kantautui vain kalahtava läsähdys ja sitten... kaikki alkoi peittyä vaaleanpunaisiin terälehtiin. En ole aivan varma, mitä silloin oikein tapahtui...

Ja kaiken hän teki veljensä tähden. Tyhjään haarniskaan sidottu sielu, jolle he etsivät kehoa. Ovat näköjään turvautuneet äärimmäisiin keinoihin, kun hakevat armeijasta asti avustusta.

Edessäni istuvasta kokelaasta siirsin katseeni pitelemääni kirjekuoreen, josta näkyi pilkistävän paperiarkkeja. Otin nipun ulos kuoresta ja tarkastelin päällimmäisen arkin tekstejä. Olin utelias tietämään erään seikan...

Kohautin kulmiani ällistyksestä, kun se sana osui silmiini. Varmaan Führerillä oli syynsä antaa se ja olihan se aika osuva, mutta... hiukan raskas se nimi kyllä oli.

Tyttöhän oli vasta 12, _Luoja paratkoon_.

Nousin ylös tuolistani, laitoin paperit takaisin ruskean kuoren suojiin ja nojaten pöytäni yli ojensin kuorta eteenpäin.

"Onneksi olkoon", sanoin. "Olet nyt virallisesti armeijan koira."

Moni nainen olisi kimpaantunut näistä sanoista.

Mutta Edeline Elricin ilmekään ei värähtänyt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nyt päästiin varsinaiseen asiaan. Luvut tulevat todennäköisesti pysymään yhtä lyhyinä jatkossakin.**_

* * *

_

_Roy's PoV_

Aamusta alkaen päivä tuntui tuiki tavalliselta. Yhdeksäksi töihin, muutamia kasaantuneita paperitöitä ja lounastauko. Tauon aikana sain hyvän tilaisuuden levätä ja haaveilla samalla siitä leipäkaupan sievästä brunetista, joka pienessä essussaan kantoi tuoretta sunnuntaileipää hyllyihin…

Oveeni koputettiin. Mielikuvani kauniisti hartioiden yli selkää pitkin lainehtivat hiukset hulmahtivat vielä viimeisen kerran, ennen kuin avasin silmäni ja murahdin jonkinlaisen myönnytyksen astua sisään.

Eteeni asteli nyt avoimesta ovesta vänrikki Havoc, joka suoraselkäisesti, jokseenkin nyrpeän oloisesti otti asennon parisen metriä kauempana pöydästäni.

Hetken mietin, mikä sai sotilaan näyttämään niin vihamieliseltä, kunnes muistinkin.

Sally, Sandra, Sabrina… joka tapauksessa, kyse oli siitä leipäkaupan tytöstä…

"Eversti, olisi ilmoitusasia", Havoc sanoi totisena, vetäen minut jälleen mietteistäni. Kohotin toista kulmaani kysyvästi ja nyökkäsin.

"Kerro toki, vänrikki."

Havoc tuntui jossain määrin rentoutuvan, ja hänen suupielissään leikitteli jopa jokin hymynkaltainen.

"Teräsalkemisti on taas kaupungissa", Havoc ilmoitti.

Asia ei sinänsä ollut minulle mikään yllätys, Edhän oli ollut jo kauan muissa maisemissa, ja hänen esimiehenään olin kyllä tietoinen tytön palaavan takaisin lähipäivinä. Enemmän minua ihmetytti sävy vänrikin äänessä. Se oli vihjaileva, ikään kuin juuri minua varten suunnattu. Ja lisäksi Havoc tuntui olevan itsekin mielissään jostain.

"Onko asiassa jotain, mikä saa vänrikin noin pirteän näköiseksi?", kysyin muka ohimennen. Havoc kohautti välinpitämättömästi olkiaan.

"Näette sitten kun tapaatte hänet itsekin", hän sanoi.

"Minut vai?" kuului avoimeksi jääneen oven suunnalta, jolloin Havoc vilkaisi olkansa yli ja minäkin siirsin katseeni ovelle. Sillä hetkellä, kun katseeni asettui kynnystä ylittävään blondiin, ymmärsin mitä Havoc oli tarkoittanut näkemisellä.

Tyttöhän oli kasvanut.

Enkä nyt tarkoittanut mitään huomattavaa muutosta pituudessa, ehei. Edeline Elric oli edelleen ikäisekseenkin pienikokoinen, joskin muutama sentti hänen pituudestaan saattoi olla uusia.

Ei, ei siinä mielessä kasvanut, vaan… tiedättehän… _kasvanut._

Edelinen hiukset olivat pitemmän kuin viimeksi. Palmikko ylsi nyt roikkumaan hänen olkansa yli nähtävillä. Samalla hiukset näyttivät vaalentuneen. Eivät missään nimessä keinotekoisesti, aurinko vain oli valkaissut ne.

Kasvot olivat saaneet uuden muodon. Lapsenpyöreys oli vaihtunut kapeisiin, hieman kalpeampiin kasvoihin, joista erottui muutama kesakko nenänvarren viereltä.

Vaikka kasvot olivatkin menettäneet pyöreytensä, se korvautui muussa kehossa. Edin lantio näytti selvästi leveämmältä, muttei kuitenkaan lihavalta. Se oli tervettä, naisellista pyöreyttä.

Hoikat sääretkin tuntuivat saaneen lisää pituutta, pituuskasvu oli kait vaikuttanut niissä.

Ja… Edin avoin, punainen takki paljasti tytön mustalla, hihattomalla paidalla peitetyn etumuksen, joka…

Heitin katseeni äkkiä lattiaan, tuntiessani kasvojeni alkavan kuumottaa.

Hän oli tosissaan kasvanut. Kait siihen oli vain totuteltava.

_------_

_Ed's PoV_

Kumpikin mies käänsi katseensa minuun kun ilmestyin oviaukkoon. Vänrikki havoc katsoi minua olkansa yli outo, jollain lailla pelottava ilme naamallaan. Jos hän katsoi jokaista paikalle ilmaantuvaa naista tuolla naamalla, niin ei ollut ihmekään että hän jäi aina yksin...

Eversti taas sen sijaan näytti itse pelästyneeltä enemmän kuin pelottavalta. Hän tuijotti minua silmät selällään, ihan kuin ei olisi ennen ihmistä nähnyt. Huomasin, miten miehen katse kävi kehoani läpi, aloittane kasvoistani, siirtyen nopeasti alas jalkoihini. Sittn silmänpari aloitti matkansa taas ylöspäin, pysähtyen lopulta pitemmäksi aikaa...

Juuri kun itsekin huomasin, mihin Mustang oikein tuijotti, hän samantien katsoi rajusti alas lattiaan, ja näinkin kauas erotin, miten hänen korvansa alkoivat punoittaa.

Ristin käsivarteni rinnalleni ja mulkaisin molempia, niin vänrikkiä kuin everstiäkin pahasti. Ettäs kehtasivat ja vielä minun nähteni...


End file.
